La Soledad no es para siempre Endo x Kazemaru
by Lupu no-chan
Summary: Que pasará cuando Kazemaru Ichirouta, un solitario chico, conoce a Endo Mamoru? Pues entren y averiguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

-Holaa! Yo de nuevo~ Aquí con mi segundo fic…Sisi, ya sé que debo terminar "Recordarte de Nuevo" pero esta idea la tengo de hace muuucho tiempo. Enjoy! (?)—

**LA SOLEDAD NO ES PARA SIEMPRE. [EndoxKazemaru]**

Era una mañana fría y nublada en la ciudad Inazuma; en una de sus desoladas calles, caminaba un malhumorado y hermoso chico: Con una hermosa cabellera celeste, que se meneaba con el viento, unos lindos lentes (Si, lentes .-.) que adornaban sus llamativos y grandes ojos almendrados, y como no, el uniforme de su nuevo instituto: Raimon.

El solitario chico estaba muy molesto! La razón? Pues…

**Flashback.**

-Pero mamá, ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto! NO! Por qué no solo puedo quedarme con mi profesor personal! (Así se dice…no? D:) –

-Hijo por favor, escúchame; tienes que dejar tu soledad; me preocupas! Tienes que buscar amigos, una novia…- Pero la señora fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-No mama! Nunca. Pero, qué ganaré con ir a ese tal "Instituto Raimon"? Ni siquiera soy bueno para hacer amigos y eso tú lo sabes! Mamá por favor…No…- Nuestro Kazemaru (Ya era un poco obvio no?) estaba desesperado…

Siempre había estado alejado de los demás, por alguna extraña razón no soportaba estar cerca de varias personas y, a través de los años esto se fue convirtiendo en una enfermedad psicológica…Si, La fobia a la presencia y tacto humano (haah no se me ocurrió nada mas xDD)

-Mi pequeño…sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti…Por favor, solo inténtalo, Si?-

-suspira- Está bien…pero, no se si dure mucho…-

**Fin Flashback.**

-Mierda…porqué acepté esto…- Y, de repente es empujado por un chico moreno con una extraña (y sub normal xD) banda naranja, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. El moreno encima del peli celeste.

-iiiihhhhhhhh! Aléjate idiota!- Gritaba Kazemaru. Ni siquiera había entrado al instituto y ya le caen encima ¡Empeorando su fobia! Dios, que mala suerte…

-Oh vaya…-Entonces, después de meditarlo un poco, el moreno de nombre Endo Mamoru se dio cuenta de la situación (y posición (?) xD) en la que se encontraba.- AAH! Lo siento, lo siento mucho- Dice parándose de golpe totalmente sonrojado. Por otra parte, Kazemaru se encontraba tan pálido como un papel (por no decir Hiroto haha c;) , mareado y sudoroso debido a su fobia, tener tal contacto no fue para nada bueno.

-Etto…Estás bien?- Endo se estaba asustando un poco, su desconocida victima (?) se encontraba en planes de desmayo, así que decidió agarrarlo de un brazo para llevarlo a la enfermería, para verificar si se encontraba bien, pero…

-NOO! Sueltame!- Kazemaru gritó tan alto que las personas a su alrededor se quedaron estáticas viendo tal escena un poco preocupados por cómo se veía el de cabellos celestes, cualquier persona podría decir que a simple vista parece un secuestro, aparte de su apariencia de chica…

-Uuugh!- Dice Kazemaru para soltarse bruscamente (Para ser precisos…golpeó a Endo en el estómago con su mano libre…) y salir corriendo, utilizando todas sus habilidades de lo que alguna vez fue: Un Atleta, y no cualquier atleta, el más rápido de todo Japón! Superando a los rivales más fuertes, aunque, debido a una razón desconocida, se salió del club, y nunca más volvió a ser visto…Olvidando todo su "futuro".

Luego de la repentina y escandalosa escena de esos dos, las personas siguieron su rumbo predestinado… Endo también lo hizo, su destino era nada más ni nada menos que RAIMON! Se hubieran percatado de que tenían el mismo uniforme pero claro, con todo lo que paso, imposible.

**PovEndo.**

Vaya…linda manera de comenzar el día, cayendo sobre un hermoso chico peli celeste. Aunque, algo raro fue su reacción…por qué exaltarse de esa manera…Ni que fuera un violador! (Hmm…Probablemente -3-) La verdad es algo interesante, necesito averiguar porque actúa así.

Qué más da, ahora toca rogar a la suerte para que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo.

**Fin PovEndo.**

*Suena el timbre de entrada*

-Bien…están todos aquí?- Pregunta el profesor Yoshihiro: Un amargado ancianito al que le encantaba joderle la materia a sus alumnos… (:lol:)

-Haai- Responden todos al unísono, entre ellos estaba Endo; si pudo llegar a tiempo después de meditar tanto tiempo es ese lugar.

-Bueno muchachos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante- Habla en viejo profesor, haciéndole señas a lo que parecía ser el nuevo estudiante; de que podía entrar. Entonces, entra al salón nuestro peli celeste, y enseguida hace su presentación.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es KazemaruIchirouta, espero que nos llevemos bien ^^- Dice con una cálida sonrisa, lo que hizo que muchos chicos le echaran el ojo (?) y como no, muchas chicas cabreadas al ser superadas notoriamente con tal belleza de chico.

-Bien señor Kazemaru, porque no se sienta al lado del joven Endo?- Menuda petición…cuando se vean se llevaran una gran sorpresa. Kazemaru hizo caso a la orden de su proesor y fue hasta donde ese tal chico, encontrándose con…

-¡TU!- Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-_"Si! Mis suplicas funcionaron, estaré a su lado todas las clases!"_- Se decía internamente el moreno.

-suspiro- Demonios, no podría ser peor…- Murmura un desilusionado Kazemaru sentándose al lado de Endo; el chico que, en un futuro no muy cercano, curará a Kazemaru de su fobia. Si tan solo ellos lo supieran…Haha.

Las clases comenzaron, y nuestros dos protagonistas se sentían algo tensionados. Estar uno al lado del otro después de lo que pasó no es para nada bueno (supongo). Ahora, no queda más que aprender a soportarse.

Y este, fue el comienzo de lo que será una leal amistad que después se convertirá en…Que será? Lo he olvidado (Se acordará su puta madre :yaoming: (Haha no me podía quedar con las ganas de hacer eso xD) .-.)

_Continuará…_

-Por Dios si quedo horrible esto u.u Ahora: las preguntas tontas!:

-Les gustó?

-Quieren continuación? Porque si es así ya mismo le ordeno a mi mente inspirarse, OBLIGATORIAMENTE! (Ya me ha tocado ._.)

Acepto huelgas, bombas de gas (?), críticas, felicitaciones (hah que convencida soy xdd.), Y bueno…ojalá les haya gustado…Porque a mi no .-.

Nos vemos~ -


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **Posible aburrimiento. (?)

"_Te amo…"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Esas dos palabras que tanto temía…alguien lo amaba. No podía estar pasando…no… ¿Por qué? Lo que más temía, estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

"_Te amo…"_

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué demonios había hecho como para merecerse esto? Que hacer ahora…No quería lastimarlo, no rechazándolo de esa manera…lo que nunca pensó, es que terminaría correspondiéndole, y formarían una pareja hermosa, pero en ese momento su cuerpo estaba invadido por el miedo y la duda… ¿Qué hacer? ¿¡QUE HACER!

Se levantó perezosamente de su cómoda cama, odiaba levantarse temprano. Apagó su despertador con rabia, ese sonido tan desesperante….Caminó adormecido aún hacia el baño, se daría una muy larga ducha para pensar sobre sus desgracias, como hacía a menudo.

Al terminar su baño simplemente se vistió y salió directo al instituto Raimon, donde había asistido a clases desde ayer, pero por más que luchara, protestara y pataleara su madre no cambiaría de opinión, eso le molestaba de sobremanera ¿De dónde venía esa repentina obligación de ir a un instituto público? Aparte de eso, asistir a ese lugar…INUNDADO de personas, ¡¿Qué acaso durante todo este tiempo su madre no se ha dado cuenta de su terrible fobia al contacto con la mayoría de personas? Ese temor que siente al simplemente tener contacto visual con una persona desconocida, al rozar si mucho el hombro de un familiar… ¿Qué no es obvio?

Ya al volver en sí se dio cuenta de que estaba parado justo en la entrada de su salón de clases. Se quedó allí unos cuantos minutos, debía encontrarse con _esa _persona…Suspiró pesadamente. No quería ir a la enfermería de nuevo por culpa de ese fastidioso Endo, ¡No más!

Escuchó el timbre de entrada a lo lejos, se vio obligado a entrar ahora; sin más se fue directo a su lugar en el salón. Para su suerte, aún no había llegado. Se tumbó en su puesto y alzó su cabeza, miraba el techo pensativo. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Ohayou, Kazemaru!- Saludó animadamente el causante de sus idas a enfermería, Endo Mamoru. Al peli azulado solo le recorrió un tremendo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Ayer había estado haciéndole lo mismo todo el día, TODO EL DÍA.

_¿Qué ni siquiera una pequeña parte de su (pequeño) cerebro nota que me enferma estar rodeado de personas? ¡Sobre todo de él! _Esas palabras eran muy comunes en los pensamientos de Kazemaru, no creía que alguien podía ser así de acosador y más con una persona como él.

Sonó el timbre del receso. ¡Aleluya! ¡Su perfecta oportunidad para escapar de él! El día de ayer le había funcionado extremadamente bien, había estado tranquilo todos esos treinta minutos de libertad ante ese calabozo con fachada de salón de clases. La verdad, a veces le entraba una pequeña llama de arrepentimiento al tratar así al pobre castaño, pero si lo dejaba entrar en confianza, ya no tendría escapatoria; y no planeaba dejar de asistir a la escuela por miedo a empeorar su salud ¿Para qué? ¿Para que su madre se enojara con él? No, eso sí que no. Su madre podía ser un amor, derrochando alegría en cada paso que daba; pero cuando se enojaba…era mejor no estar ahí.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Kazemaru parecía estar de buen humor. Bueno, cada vez que iba a casa lo estaba, nada mejor que salir de ese horrible lugar.

Estaba en su cama, recostado, pensando. Miraba el techo aburrido. Se le ocurrió sacar su "diario", podía sonar un poco _afeminado_ que tuviera uno, pero ahí se desahogaba. ¿Dónde más podría hacerlo? Cogió su lapicero azul; le encantaba ese color, y procedió a escribir:

_Mayo 22, 2012 _

_¿Qué haré? No puedo soportar más esto, no quiero enfermar, no quiero temer de nadie. Ser incapaz de confiar en las personas no es bueno, no para mí. Varias veces me arrepiento de cómo trato a Endo; el sólo quiere ser amable conmigo, y aun así, yo lo trato de esa forma tan cruel…_

_No puedo creer que tuve que escribir aquí de nuevo, la última vez fue cuando mis temores empezaron. Todavía recuerdo lo que escribí:_

"_¡Que me pasa! Por qué no me puedo acercar a las personas…Tengo miedo, necesito ayuda. Todo, todo por culpa de ESE TIPO, LO ODIO LO ODIO! Nunca debí irme por ese callejón a esas horas de la noche…_

No pudo escribir más, recordar _ese incidente_ lo enloquecía, tanto que hasta una vez intentó suicidarse. Si, era así de grave lo que le pasaba al peli azulado. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el diario, ese era el lado que nadie conocía de él. Su lado débil.

Ese sentimiento nació de nuevo en su pecho, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Agarró su cabeza con desesperación, arrancándose algunos mechones azulados. Todo lo que pasó hace tres años…todo lo que sufrió. Estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. De sus orbes almendras, salían incesables lágrimas que dejaban un camino brillante en su rostro. Quería gritar pero no podía, ni siquiera podía moverse.

El timbre sonó. La Sra. Mamá de Kazemaru (Así se llamará en todo el fic LOL) no tardó en ir a ver quién era que llamaba a la puerta; hace mucho que alguien no lo hacía. Se extrañó un poco al ver quién estaba frente a su casa…no lo había visto nunca. Aún así abrió.

-Buenas señora, aquí vive Kazemaru?- cuestionó el chico.

-Sisi; pero ¿Quién eres tú?- Era muy raro que alguien estuviera buscando a su hijo, ¡Nunca salía de casa! Además qué clase de persona lleva una banda (subnormal) naranja en su cabeza…

-Aaah, perdón por no presentarme antes- rió –Me llamo Endou Mamoru, un gusto conocerla-

-Que buen momento en el que llagaste Endou-san, tengo un favor que pedirte: Tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado de la otra ciudad (?) Puedes quedarte con él, por favor?-

No dudó en responder, ¡Claro que aceptaba! Estaría a solas con quién ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día, imposible decir que no.

Siguió las indicaciones de la Señora hasta el cuarto del peli azulado: _Segundo piso, en el final del pasillo, la puerta izquierda._ Le fue fácil encontrarla, no es que su casa fuera tan grande después de todo.

Llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Optó por entrar sin aún haber preguntado si había alguien ahí, fue un poco grosero, pero lo hizo. Se sorprendió demasiado al ver tal escena…definitivamente no podía ser él.

Kazemaru estaba en un oscuro rincón de su habitación, lloraba demasiado. Desde que lo conocía (cofcofdesdeayercofcof) no lo había visto así nunca. Siempre mostraba un aterrador semblante que hacía que nadie se le acercara. Exceptuando el moreno, por supuesto.

Se aterró al ver la sangre que bajaba por los brazos y cabeza del de cabello azul. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

><p>Listo~<p>

Quedo muy dramático…

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, seguro que no quedo bien /3

Perdón por la demora, es que mi cerebro se secó (?) y no tenía nada de imaginación! :c

Si leen acá pues, gracias por hacerlo

Qué les pareció la mamá? Como descarada no? LOL

Ojala les haya gustado y esperen el tercer capítulo, que va a estar bueno –supongo- .w.

***Lo de la primera parte es del _futuro~~ _o del pasado, quién sabe? x'DD***


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: **Drama.

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

_La verdad detrás de tu debilidad._

Ni siquiera un grito de terror salió de su boca, estaba totalmente estático ante tal escena. Avanzó con lentos, temblorosos pero decididos pasos hacia el joven peli celeste que se encontraba ya inconsciente en esa esquina oscura de su habitación donde había decidido acabar con su vida, gracias a los recuerdos de _ese incidente_ que marcó su vida por completo, y que mantenía en secreto para todos.

Dio una rápida vista a la habitación, oscura, desordenada: era un desastre total. Varias preguntas comenzaron a apoderarse de la mente del castaño: ¿Cómo es que la madre no escuchó cuando se hizo todo esto? La salida hacia el supermercado… ¿Acaso huía? ¿Acaso había intentado asesinarlo? Era un completo lío, olvidó todas esas repentinas conclusiones que había inventado para preocuparse de lo que sí era importante: Kazemaru, debía ayudarlo.

Lo levantó entre sus fuertes brazos; su ropa ya estaba arruinada, manchada de la sangre del otro, pero poco le importaba. Salió de la casa e inmediatamente fue al _Hospital Local de Inazuma,_ donde trabajaba el padre del peli crema; daba gracias al cielo de que quedara a unas pocas cuadras.

Al llegar no tuvo que hacer mucho para que lo atendieran, con el sólo hecho de ser amigo de Goenji era suficiente. Lo ingresaron a urgencias y lo único que Endou pudo hacer fue sentarse en la _Sala de Espera _hasta que todo estuviera bien, sí, él sabía que todo iba a estar bien, necesitaba estarlo. Aunque solo se hubieran conocido desde ayer, se había encariñado mucho con Kazemaru, como decirlo… ¿Amor a primera vista? Era extraño, pero esa fue la única explicación que su cerebro pudo dar. Sólo podía suplicarles a los dioses que eso no fuera demasiado grave…

/

A la agitada _Sala de Emergencias _se le sumaba un nuevo paciente, un peli celeste ensangrentado e inconsciente. Las enfermeras se tranquilizaron un poco al ver el estado del chico, era grave claro, pero no se igualaba a los que ya estaban ahí: personas que sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, fracturas mortales, y una infinidad de sucesos horribles; así que solo una de las tres enfermeras se encargaría de cerrar las heridas de sus brazos y cabeza, los cuales aún sangraban de una manera moderada.

La enfermera que quedó encargada de Kazemaru curó sus heridas rápidamente, puesto que las cortaduras no eran lo suficientemente profundas y peligrosas como para ser tratadas de una manera más esmerada, delicada y cuidadosa. El peli azul sólo había perdido su conciencia por el grado tan alto de tensión que tenía en ese momento, mezclado con su ira, temor, desesperación; todos esos sentimientos que había intentado suprimir.

/

Ya había transcurrido aproximadamente una hora desde que el castaño había visto por última vez a Kazemaru, estaba sumamente preocupado por cómo le había ido en esa agitada _Sala de Emergencias. _¿Y si ya había despertado? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sus heridas habían sido curadas de forma adecuada? Su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de preguntas de nuevo hasta que una de las enfermeras a la que había visto con anterioridad lo hizo volver en sí, sacándolo atrozmente del universo de la preocupación en el que se había sumergido hacía unos pocos segundos. La joven enfermera comenzó con la corta conversación que tendrían.

- Joven, disculpe, ¿Era usted el acompañante del chico peli azul que ingresó inconsciente? –

- ¡Sí, soy yo!, ¡¿Cómo está él?! – Dijo de una forma acelerada, ya se estaba desesperando pues no sabía nada del peli azul.

- No te preocupes – Dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa, le causaba gracia ver al muchacho así de preocupado por _su amigo_. Entendía la situación a la perfección, quiero decir, estaba en el hospital sin saber nada de él! Aun así, era demasiado tierno. Entonces, continuó con la información. – Sígueme, ya puedes pasar a verlo. - Al finalizar lo dicho, empezó a caminar guiando a Endo hacia un sector más apartado.

Pararon frente a una simple puerta blanca. _"Habitación 109". _Al instante Endo supo que en ese lugar se encontraba su adorado peli azulado. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, abrió la puerta y entró corriendo al pie de la camilla. Su rostro se llenó de tristeza al ver a Kazemaru así, con respirador, reserva de sangre, suero…Sentía que era su culpa, que por no haber llegado antes todo eso había pasado, que por no haber sido capaz de conocerlo tiempo atrás no pudo derribar esa barrera con la que andaba el peli azulado, esa barrera que le impedía cualquier acercamiento a todas las personas incluyéndolo a él…Pero eso no le importaba, ahora su mayor prioridad era convertirse en alguien capaz de protegerlo, sólo sentía que debía hacerlo.

Se sentó en una pequeña silla que había cerca a observar su hermoso y angelical rostro ahora pálido por el casi-desangramiento que había sufrido horas atrás, y ahí se quedó, pasando el resto del día a su lado, esperando a que despertase.

/

_Se encontraba dando una vuelta alrededor de su ciudad buscando un lugar en el cual descansar, en ese entonces no tenía nada que hacer, se sentía muy aburrido y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en salir. Se sentía aburrido, no tenía nada en mente para ocupar su tiempo y enloquecería si se quedaba encerrado en su cuarto por un minuto más. Eran las 10 pasadas de la noche, las calles solitarias deleitaban su mirada…se veían tan tranquilas._

_Iba a paso lento, no tenía afán alguno; su madre de seguro ya se había quedado dormida, sí que cuidaba sus horas de sueño, Kazemaru se burlaba constantemente de esas y algunas otras cosas que su madre hacía. Dirigió su mirada a un parque que se encontraba a unos escasos 12 metros de donde estaba él. Sin dudarlo fue hacía allá, le encantaba la naturaleza, sentir cómo el viento pasaba refrescando su rostro y meneando sus cabellos azulados, se sentía excelente. Y ahí estuvo, sentado en una de las tres bancas desocupadas, pensando, pasando el rato sin que nadie le molestase, ah…como le encantaba esa sensación de tranquilidad que le brindaba el estar solo, en esos momentos no lo estaba, no, tenía muchos amigos; es solo que, a veces hay que descansar, alejarse de todo, y solamente relajarse._

_Miró su reloj, marcaba las 11:45PM, ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí sentado? Se levantó de la banca y se dispuso a regresar a casa, caminó perezosamente dando pasos cortos y lentos, no quería volver aún. Entonces siguió avanzando unas siete u ocho cuadras y pudo darse cuenta de una misteriosa presencia, se encontraba siguiéndolo sigilosamente desde hacía un tiempo; Kazemaru no le dio mucha importancia, quiero decir, puede ser alguien que va a su mismo sector, y desinteresadamente siguió caminando sin saber lo que su cruel destino le tenía preparado…_

_Mientras pasaba por un callejón considerado por el peli azul como "atajo" hacia su hogar, sintió cómo era empujado bruscamente hacia una de las mohosas, desgastadas y estrechas paredes del largo y oscuro callejón. Kazemaru se alarmó al ver ese rostro cubierto por una máscara negra, esa gruesa compostura, esa fuerza con la que lo estaban aprisionando…no podría escapar tan fácilmente aunque así lo quisiera. Sus muñecas empezaban a doler por la presión que ejercía su atacante, estaba completamente inmóvil y a la merced de ese hombre._

"_¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?" pensaba un azarado Ichirouta mientras hacía otro inútil intento de zafarse. "No puedo seguir aquí. Necesito ayuda, ¡AYUDA!..."_

_-¡AYUDAA-mph…!- El enmascarado había cubierto su boca antes de que terminara su grito de auxilio con un trapo blanco, del cual emanaba un extraño olor que el peli azul no pudo negarse a respirar. Comenzó a sentirse mareado… ¿Qué demonios era ese olor? Sintió cómo sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonarlo, pero no podía darse por vencido. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban siguió resistiéndose hasta que no pudo más. Sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo, comenzó a ver todo de forma borrosa ¿Acaso ese era el fin? Los mareos comenzaban a apoderarse de él, eran demasiado fuertes; sus párpados se sintieron pesados de repente, lentamente sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. Y entonces, sin fuerza alguna, cayó en el oscuro mundo de la inconsciencia. _

…

_Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, el efecto de ese extraño olor que salió de ese trapo aún no desaparecía. Lentamente y con cuidado se puso de pie, se tambaleaba pero se podía mantener. Se fue ubicando poco a poco, estaba en un cuarto oscuro que constaba de una pequeña cama tendida a la perfección con una sábana blanca, una mesita al pie de ésta, una puerta de madera cerrada con candado -del baño debía de ser- y una pequeña ventanilla que dejaba entrar pocos rayos de luz. Estaba en… ¿un cuarto de hotel?_

_Luego de unos minutos ahí, de pie, pudo caer en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. ¡Estaba secuestrado! ¿Que iba a hacer ese hombre con él? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Sobornaría a su madre? ¡No puede ser! Kazemaru estaba decidido, no dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran con él, alguna forma buscaría para poder abrir esa reforzada puerta que lo privaba de su libertad. Se dispuso a caminar para revisar mejor el lugar, para ver si había algo útil en ese lugar que le facilitara su escape, pero al intentar dar el primer paso, se dio cuenta de que sus tobillos estaban aprisionados por unas gruesas y pesadas cadenas que le impedían su libre circulación por el lugar. Y ahora, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo se supone que saldría de ahí? "Mierda", pensó. Aún no se explicaba cómo podía mantener tal calma en una situación como en la que se encontraba._

_Pasó el tiempo, se podían ver los escasos rayos del sol que entraban por la diminuta ventana. "Así que ya amaneció…". Kazemaru se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Ahí, esperando a que alguien hiciera presencia, alguien que le explicara qué demonios estaba pasando con él, que hacía ahí y por qué._

_Se abrió la puerta de golpe alarmando a Kazemaru, que había conseguido quedarse dormido por un tiempo. Apenas pudo ver la persona que estaba frente a él, la oscuridad no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pero algo captó su atención, la contextura del hombre. ¡Era su secuestrador! Ichirouta se levantó rápidamente y mantuvo la distancia, pero el hombre seguía acercándose. Retrocedió hasta que su pared chocó con la fría e inerte pared. Ya no tendría escapatoria._

_-¿Qu…que quieres d…e mi…?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Estaba aterrado por lo que el hombre estaría dispuesto a hacerle. Estaba al borde de la locura, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras observaba cómo una de las manos de su secuestrador se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él._

_-No te preocupes, no te haré daño- Las palabras salían de su asquerosa boca con un deje de diversión mientras su mano se posaba en al barbilla del de cabellos azulados, el cual empezó a temblar al sentir el repentino tacto. El hombre sonrió torcidamente, empezaría su malvado plan ahora, el plan que arruinaría la vida de Kazemaru para siempre._

_Sintió como era arrojado a la pequeña cama con brusquedad, intento patalear pero el hombre lo inmovilizó de inmediato. Sentía terror, ¿Qué le haría ese hombre? Gritó intentando que alguien lo escuchara, tenía esa esperanza, la cual se esfumó cuando el hombre lo golpeó. Lo golpeó tan fuerte, tan despiadadamente que lo dejó aturdido y desorientado por unos minutos. El hombre comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa aprovechando lo débil que se encontraba. No…no puede ser ¡NO! De nuevo quedó inconsciente, y entonces estuvo completamente a la merced del malvado hombre._

…

_Abrió sus ojos. Pudo distinguir que estaba en el parque en el que había estado días antes, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ... Estaba tirado en el pasto al pie de un árbol, sus ropas estaban revueltas y ensangrentadas. Esperen… ¿Ensangrentadas? Ichirouta intentó ponerse de pie, necesitaba revisar su cuerpo, ver de dónde venía esa sangre. No pudo hacerlo, cayó al piso al instante y se retorció de dolor mientras se agarraba de su estómago. Todo su cuerpo dolía, dolía demasiado. Pudo sentir que por su mano resbalaba un líquido, caliente… alzó su mano hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Era sangre, estaba sangrando. _

_Empezó a temblar de miedo, los recuerdos de lo que había sufrido estaban volviendo a su mente, todo lo que había pasado, TODO. Gritó, gritó fuerte, demasiado, como si su vida dependiera de ello, esperando que alguna persona lo escuchara, que lo ayudara, que lo pusiera a salvo. Estuvo haciéndolo por aproximadamente una hora, aún no perdía las esperanzas. Miraba constantemente a la calle aún sin moverse, estaba debatido. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida? Definitivamente tendría que buscar un psicólogo. _

_Se estaba anocheciendo, de nuevo todo a su alrededor se teñía de negro, el lugar estaba deshabitado, solamente se encontraba la presencia del pali azul…sólo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento mientras meneaba las ramas de los árboles y sacudía levemente el césped. Una persona pasó, un serio empresario caminaba aburrida después de una larga jornada de trabajo, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa, pero todo cambió al ver a un chico que se encontraba debajo de un árbol, parecía que estuviera desmayado y… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre! El empresario agarró rápidamente su móvil y llamó a una ambulancia. _

_No demoró mucho en llegar la ayuda, el empresario los guió hasta Ichirouta y se dispusieron a acomodarlo en la camilla. Era muy liviano entonces no se les dificultó mucho a los paramédicos hacer su trabajo. Se lo llevaron en la ambulancia rápidamente y se dispusieron a ir al hospital. Se veía muy grave._

…

_Despertó asustado, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver todos los elementos de la reluciente habitación blanca."Ya veo, estoy en un hospital" pensó desganado. ¿Qué ocurriría con él a partir de ahora? Escucho cómo la puerta de entrada se abría dejando ver a un hombre, un doctor. Estaba ahí para examinarlo, pero algo estaba mal. El hombre enmascarado apareció en la cabeza de Ichirouta, empezó a alterarse, pensaba que ese hombre había vuelto para seguir torturándolo y…violándolo. Empezó a hiperventilarse._

_-Hola, ¿Estás bien, todo en orden?- Dijo amablemente el doctor, debía tratarlo suavemente pues el chico había recibido demasiado daño físico y psicológico. Pero Kazemaru no respondió, seguía viendo ese secuestrador en su mente, sus pupilas se dilataron de nuevo, y empezó a temblar de miedo. Estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso. El doctor se asustó, este chico estaba más grave de lo que él pensaba, estaba en shock total._

_-Oye, cálmate, por favor, ¡cálmate!-_

_Kazemaru no hizo caso, solo siguió con las ilusiones e su cabeza, y su derrumbe psicológico. El doctor alzó su mano y empezó a llevarla hacia el hombro del peli azulado, tenía que asegurarse de su estado exacto para llamar y pedir ayuda a las enfermeras. Pero, su mano no alcanzó a tocarlo. El peli azul se levantó rápidamente de la camilla mientras gritaba un: "¡SUELTAME!". Ichirouta pensaba que ese hombre le haría daño, que todos le harían daño y que nunca iba a estar seguro entre las personas que lo rodeaban._

_Desde ese momento la vida de Kazemaru no volvió a ser la misma._

_**Continuará…**_

Hola, después de más de medio año les traigo el capítulo 3 que tanto habían estado esperando –o eso creo yo.

Vi unos comentarios en los que criticaban lo cortos que eran los caps, así que intenté mejorar y me extendí hasta las 5 páginas, mientras que antes eran solamente 3.

En verdad, discúlpenme por mi tardanza, inspirarme se me dificulta mucho y aún soy muy "nueva" en esto de escribir.

No tardaré en subir el capítulo 4. Lo prometo.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima~


End file.
